


Der Soldat in den Wald (prequel to Mein Schatz)

by fraufi666



Series: Mein Schatz [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, History, Human Names, Magic, Mild Language, Minor Violence, Nudity, One-Sided Attraction, Romance, Sexual Content, Suspense, Unrequited Love, Waltzing, Witchcraft, antiques
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2405954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraufi666/pseuds/fraufi666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected encounter by a handsome Prussian soldier changes a young girl’s life and an obsession begins to ensue. What lengths will she go to for the man she loves? And what exactly will push her to become the person that Gilbert would fear later on?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Der Soldat in den Wald (prequel to Mein Schatz)

It was a warm summer's day in the Bavarian forest where Heide sat outside under the shade of the pine trees to read a book that was given to her by her grandfather. The book was about the exploits of the brave soldiers from the north, the Prussians. Her grandmother had chided Heide's grandfather for getting her a book that was so unsuitable to an impressionable young girl, fearful that it would cause her to grow up with boyish behaviour, but the old man insisted that it was harmless. He understood the young girl's fascination in history and was willing to support and foster her interest as much as he could. 

Back outside, Heide had pulled up the hem of her long dirndl, so that she could dip her feet into the stream without getting her skirt wet. She was careful to place the book away from the water and began to turn through the pages; her long fair braids brushing against the paper as she read in wonder.

 As her eyes remained enchanted by the text, a sudden shriek of a horse and frantic galloping filled the background. A horse ran straight through the forest, and a man with a rifle was shooting fiercely at some unseen enemy. Heide looked up, startled but as her attention was seized, she let go of the book and it slipped out of her hands and down into the stream.

 Her precious book of her favourite soldiers was ruined. She cried as the book was carried away from her in the stream, knowing that the tide was much too quick for her to jump in and safe what was left of her book.

 Just as she wept, the man had jumped from the horse and dived into the water. He swam straight towards the book and it did not take very long for him to retrieve the book and its soaking pages. With a triumphant grin, he climbed out of the stream and handed the book to the crying girl.

 "Here you are, Fräulein. Entschuldigung for the shock. I was going hunting and I didn't realise that anyone else was here."

 Heide looked up, finally taking in the man's features for the first time.

He was very tall and pale with hair so white it was almost silver. Yet he wasn't very old. What struck Heide as odd were the blood red orbs that were beneath his drooping bangs. She had never in her life seen a man with red eyes before. He was in a way oddly handsome, but she was much too upset by the state of her book to fully admire his features.

 "My book is ruined." she said bitterly. "Großvater bought it especially for me and now it's ruined. Now he will never let me touch history books again." Her blue eyes lit up with tears as she bent down to sob once more.

 "Fräulein, I am so very sorry." The man apologised, his red eyes filled with concern. He reached into his pocket to retrieve a handkerchief, which was fortunately quite dry from being in his pocket and dabbed her cheeks.

"Don't cry, Fräulein. I'll buy you a new one, you'll see."

 Heide looked into the strange eyes before her, which were filled with such kindness and sincerity. As he wiped away her tears, her heart thumped quickly, in a mixture of excitement and nervousness. This encounter seemed so surreal, and she had almost forgotten about her sadness.

 "Now," he began, after she had stopped crying. "I can't keep calling you Fräulein all the time...unless of course you like being called that. What is your name?"

 "Heide...Heide Augustine." The young girl answered, slightly cheered up now. She was still feeling slightly giddy after his comforting gesture but relaxed, knowing that she could feel safe around him. "And yours?"

 "Gilbert Beilschmidt." The albino responded with a dazzling smile. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." With that, he took her hand and kissed in gently.

 Heide was taken aback by his gentlemanly ways. She knew from books that hunters were not as chivalrous. This man must have been something more.

 "Are you...are you a soldier, Herr Beilschmidt?" she asked timidly, blushing slightly for being so abrupt.

 Gilbert smiled "Ja, you are a smart one. And perhaps if you are a good young lady, I can take you to my kingdom and show you all the wonderful things we soldiers do for our nation. Would you like that, Heide?"

 Heide's eyes widened. She could not believe what she was hearing "Y-you mean that?"

 "Sicher! And now, I must be heading back. Auf Wiedersehen, Heide."

 With those departing words, the soldier climbed on his horse and rode into the far reaches of the forest, completely out of sight.

 

 Once she had arrived home, Heide spoke of the mysterious soldier who she had met in the forest. Yet carelessly, she mentioned of how her book had fallen into the water, much to her parents' disapproval.

  "I should have known that you were not careful enough for handling your grandfather's books. How many times did I tell you to not bring those books outside?!" Her mother screeched. 

 "Es tut mir leid…" Heide apologised, wishing that she hadn't spoken "But he saved my book. He was a real soldier, Vatti" She said, turning to her father, who was sitting and smoking his pipe. "He said that I could come and see his palace. Could I, Vatti? Please?" 

 The older man frowned "No, Heide. These Prussians are not like us. They are bloodthirsty and engage in constant battles for the sake of protecting their pride. You must steer clear of him." 

 "But Vater-"

 "But nothing. Anyway, you shouldn't have been out in the woods alone in the first place. Do you know how dangerous it is for a girl so young to be there? Your place is at home, and that is where you should remain. Now, clear the dishes." 

 Heide frowned, and sulkily did as she was told before storming upstairs and slamming the door. Her parents exchanged worried glances. But nevertheless, they hoped that their strict words would keep their only daughter out of any danger. 

 The next day, Heide glumly sat in her room, flicking through the warped pages of her book. Someone was knocking on the door and her parents went to answer it. There was a long conversation and she thought that she could recognise the visitor's, yet her father called out for her to come downstairs. 

 "Guten Tag, Heide." It was Gilbert, dressed immaculately in a uniform with his silvery bangs combed back. He had looked more formal compared to the hunter image he had back in the forest "I have something for you." He reached into a bag and drew out a history book, much like the one that was damaged by the water. "Now keep studying, and stay out of danger." He replied with a smile. 

 "Herr Beilschmidt…I.." Heide was stunned at his presence, let alone the fact that her parents were allowing her to speak to him "How did you know where I live? Tell my parents, tell them that I can come to your kingdom."

 Gilbert's features suddenly looked grave as he noticed her father glaring at him "I'm not allowed to take you there, Heide. You will have to wait until you are older."

 "Thank you for the book." Herr Augustine replied gruffly "Now, shouldn't you be heading off now?" 

 "I'm going back north in a month for military duty. But it was nice to meet your daughter. She is a good girl and you have raised her well." 

 Herr Augustine looked somewhat surprised at the other man's kindness, the man who was supposedly dangerous to the country. He was different from what he had heard about Prussians from the locals and he did not feel too obligated to keep him away from Heide. Perhaps with an older man's company, his daughter would be safe and better yet, educated. 

 "Vater.." Heide turned her gaze to her father willingly "A month is not a long time. I want to spend more time with him. Can I? Please? I won't tell the locals about it, if that is what you are afraid of."

 Her father sighed "Very well. But Herr Beilschmidt, I want to know that I can trust you and take care of my daughter. Don't use any weapons around her and keep her well away from battles."

 "You have my word." Gilbert replied with a smile and a warm, firm handshake was made, much to Heide's delight. 

 

 The afternoon was spent in the forest, where Herr Augustine felt more confident about letting Heide venture, now that she had someone to protect her. She walked with the pale soldier, asking him all sorts of questions about his adventures and he gladly shared all of his exploits with her. Some had sounded quite exaggerated, but Heide did not doubt him for a second. 

 "Are you married?" Heide found herself blurting out loud.

 Gilbert looked surprised at the question but gave a small smile "No, I am not my dear. I am a lone wolf." He chuckled loudly "I guess that just makes me awesome like that." 

 But Heide did not share his amusement. She felt that it was an utter waste for such an attractive and brave soldier to not have a woman by his side. Gilbert stopped grinning as he noticed how quiet she was. 

 "What's wrong, Heide?" 

The girl's cheeks turned pink "It's nothing." She lied, but he was quick to detect what was really on her mind. He took her by the hand and squeezed it gently, staring deeply into her cornflower blue eyes. She was rather lovely, and he could see her growing into a beautiful woman. But for now she was far too young for him, and he did not share the same feelings for her as she did for him. 

 "It's just that…I don't know why anyone wouldn't want to marry you." Heide replied embarrassingly "You're a soldier."

 He shrugged "Some people just don't like soldiers." 

 "But I do..." Heide sighed. 

 Gilbert beamed and patted her on the head. "You're a good kid. I like you too. And I bet that any man would like to marry you once you are older. A man certainly loves a woman with a good head on her shoulders." 

Heide blushed deeply "You think so?" It was the first time she had ever received a compliment by someone much older than her, who was not a relative. 

"Of course I do." 

 She smiled. Even though she had only met him yesterday, she was really becoming rather fond of him. They continued walking for a while in silence and even though she was becoming tired, she did not want to be a bother by telling him to stop. Perhaps if she did tell him she was exhausted, he was bound to send her back to the house. And she did not want to spend the rest of the afternoon reading when she could spend time with a real soldier. 

 "Where is your horse?" Heide asked, sounding out of breath. 

 Gilbert turned around to look at her "He's in the stables. The hunting yesterday must have really tired him out. Why do you ask? Do you want to go for a ride?"

 Heide looked downcast "…If it's not too much trouble. I've never ridden on a horse before."

 He thought for a while. "How about tomorrow? By then, Stein will have the energy he needs."

 "Stein?" Heide asked, grinning at the name.

 "Don't ask." Gilbert replied, waving a gloved hand dismissively "My boss told me to call him that. It's quite stupid, but he's never been one to argue with."

 "Your boss.." Heide began "Is he Frederick the Great?"

 Gilbert's eyes widened "Wow! You really are well read. Yes, the one and only Old Fritz. He gets very grumpy, but we're really good friends. Just between you and me, I'm his favourite soldier." 

 Heide giggled. She liked how self confident this man was. He was certainly very different to the other men she knew, not that she knew a great deal of them. For once, she had a friend to speak to who was wise and had praised her. Heide looked at him with more respect than the boys her age as well, for they were too immature and troublesome, pulling girls' braids or putting frogs on their lap to try and get their attention. And unlike most of the older men she knew, he was neither dull nor condescending. Gilbert spoke to her like an equal. Like a true gentleman. 

 From that moment on, she was never going to forget this albino, no matter how many years passed or how old she would get. 

 

 A few days had passed by and Heide had felt herself grow closer to Gilbert than ever before. He had taken her riding for the first time, and she was at first hesitant, nervous and shaky as he helped her on the horse and told her to hold onto his waist. She remembered how warm he felt as she held onto him, and the way his silvery hair had brushed against her face as they rode through the forest, the wind whipping past them. Sometimes he would make Stein gallop faster and it would cause her to tighten her grip on him, burying her head in his back in fright. But he would reassure her to look up and admire the view. 

 "We're safe, Fräulein. Look up, there is nothing to be afraid of." He had turned his head slightly to gaze at her "I'll protect you. I won't let you fall." 

 Heide smiled at the red eye looking back at her. She trusted him and looked at the whirling green forest around them. Their surroundings had completely blurred and it was suddenly not so scary. It was peaceful, dreamlike as if they were in a world far away from everyone else, a world for only Heide and Gilbert. And it was the best ride she ever had. 

 

 A week later there was the annual dance in the town hall. Several boys asked Heide as a partner, but she turned then all down. Her heart was set on only one silver haired Prussian and she refused to take anyone else as a poor substitute. Being rather athletic and well coordinated, she assumed that he would also make a fine dancer.  Yet she was much too shy to ask him, in fear of being turned down. But as the end of the week drew closer, she knew hat she didn't have much time. To remain silent, would only cause this wonderful opportunity to slip through her fingers and she knew that she could never live with herself if she had let this day pass by. The Prussian wasn't going to stay in her town forever and she did not want him to leave without this dance together. 

 Finally, she had managed to pluck to courage. On one of the afternoons that Gilbert had stopped by at her house, she asked him straight away, her heart thumping so quickly and loudly that she was afraid that he would hear it.  

 "If it isn't too much trouble, Herr Beilschmidt...I'd like to ask you to be my partner for the dance."

 The Prussian flashed a wide smile "I'd be honoured, Heide. When is this dance?"

 "Oh thank you, Herr Beilschmidt...it is on Friday." She responded, turning pink. "I hope that you are not too busy then."

 Gilbert raised an eyebrow, but his expression relaxed "I'll be there." He said cheerfully "You have my word." 

 Days before the dance, Heide begged her father to buy her the prettiest dress in the store. They did not have a great deal of money, but nevertheless, Herr Augustine had found something that would look lovely on his daughter. It was a simple light blue dress with small puffed sleeves. When Heide saw it, she was disappointed, knowing that all the other girls at the dance were going to wear something far more sophisticated. 

 "I'm not wearing this." She grumbled, tossing the dress aside.

 "But Heide, it would look beautiful on you," her mother said impatiently. She angrily turned to her father who stood awkwardly in the doorway 

 "Ach! Gottfried! I told you to not spoil her with these things! Look, she never appreciates it." 

 "Heide..." Her father sighed, "Please wear the dress. It was the best we could find. I'm sure Herr Beilschmidt will approve." 

 As soon as she heard that name, she paused. Of course. It did not matter how she looked, as long as Gilbert had liked her. Nevertheless, she did not want to let him down. Tonight was going to be special and she wanted to look like a beautiful woman, not just a young girl. 

 After she got dressed, she stole a stick of her mother's lipstick and managed with some difficulty to paint her lips. She did her eye shadow as well and although her make up was a little heavy, she felt that some colour on her face gave her a far more mature look than usual. 

 "You are not going out like that." Her mother said sternly, much to Heide's dismay. Before Heide could protest, she washed most of the make up away roughly, and doing it in a neater, more subtle fashion. Heide did not like the look as much as before, but was a little bit glad that at least her mother was letting her wear make up in the first place. 

 "You look beautiful." Heide's father remarked. "I'm sure you will be very popular tonight with all the dancers." 

 "I don't care about the other dancers." Heide responded, crossing her arms "Gilbert is going to be my only partner, and that is that." 

 "You sound very sure of yourself. When is he coming in, by the way? The dance starts in ten minutes. You don't want to be late."

 "He should be here soon." Heide replied, but as time ticked by she became less confident. Herr Augustine, seeing how sad his daughter looked staring out of the window, waiting, took her to the dance with his wife as well. 

 Once she has arrived in the hall, the room was already crowded with so many dancers. She ignored most of them, knowing that the boys there were the same ones that she had turned down. She was also annoyed by the fact that she had arrived with her parents and made sure to make some distance between them. The other girls were giggling and swooning over some of the other boys, much too silly to have a conversation with Heide. But that suited her fine. She sat far away from everyone else, close to the balcony. Her father offered to dance with her, but she shook her head quickly, finding it too embarrassing.

 "Well, I'll be downstairs if you need me." he responded and with that went to join the other old gentlemen who were sitting and smoking cigars. Her mother shot a disapproving look at her before joining some of the older women. 

 To entertain herself and take her mind off worrying, Heide went for a walk through the hall and went outside, hoping that the Prussian would be there waiting for her. But instead there was a large, black carriage sitting directly outside the hall. Curious, she drew closer, wondering why such a grand carriage would be at a humble dance. Hope stirred in her, as she studied the exquisite carvings on the sides of the carriage. Perhaps this was Gilbert's carriage, she thought excitedly. She looked directly inside the window, completely unprepared for the sight that she was going to witness. A sight that was going to completely taint her innocence and challenge all that she knew. 

 Two people lay in each other's arms, embracing intimately. At first, Heide thought it was just some random couple but her heart stopped in its tracks as she scrutinised the man's features properly. It was Gilbert. The other person, a woman, lay beneath him, her lips locked against his neck and her breasts exposed. She was running her hands through his light hair, gripping it tightly and causing him to pant in excitement. Even though she could not hear their pants and moans from outside the carriage, she knew that this was a highly sensual act of affection. 

  _Gilbert?!_  Heide's mouth widened and she felt so dizzy that she has to sit down. Everything he had said to her, all of the kind words, had seemed so fake. _Who was I kidding?!_ She thought in disgust _He was never interested me in the first place. Oh...I am so stupid._

She had run into the hall, her tears running down her face and spoiling her make up. She tried to get the image out of her head, but it kept on replaying. Heide knew that it was something that she was not meant to see, something so taboo and beyond her years, but it struck her so strongly. She could not tell this to her mother, or to her father for they would forbid her to see Gilbert again. Despite her disgust, she still had feelings for him and she did not want to stop seeing him, even if he was still going to remain as a friend. 

 

 Heide suppressed the situation she had witnessed and did not tell her parents about it, deciding instead to read more history books to forget it. But despite her best efforts, the unwanted image reappeared and haunted her day and night. Everything from the gripping hands, the exposed skin and the open mouths, hungry for more lust had pervaded her unconscious thoughts. There was no escape. Her parents, clueless as to why Heide did not want to speak about the dance and was becoming more withdrawn had left her to her own devices. 

 Realising how relaxed her parents were getting about keeping watch over her, Heide took the opportunity to go out into town, in search for something that could take this memory out of her head forever. From what she had heard, there used to be a couple of old shops owned by eccentric old women, who claimed to be witches. Her father used to warn her against visiting such places, but Heide realised that these places might be ideal to cure her from this unwanted memory. 

 But contrary to her expectations, most of those places have closed down, possibly due to new modern businesses. There was still one left, tucked far away in an alleyway. Heide walked through, slightly worried about coming into contact with a poorly behaved drunk and spotted a few rats scurrying through the path. She hated the smell and just how old and shady this area looked, yet it was going to be a waste of a journey if she had just turned around and headed home. 

 Just then, she stepped on something large and furry and jolted as a loud yowl filled the air. A big, black cat with yellow eyes hissed and shot straight through the crack of a door. Heide looked up at the building and saw a scratched out sign. Stars were painted around the misshapen text, and going by how old the place had looked and how out of place it was, Heide assumed that it was one of the magic stores. She knocked on the door a couple of times. 

 A pale eye peered through the peephole at the young girl. "Ahhh. A customer." An old voice said, "I hardly ever get customers..." With that, the door swung open to reveal a wrinkly old woman with skin so pale that it was practically grey. Her pale old eyes gave the disconcerting appearance like that of a corpse and she flashed a smile of crooked, sharp teeth. 

 "Greetings, my dear. What brings such a young pretty girl like you here?" Her voice sounded wheezy, yet harsh, like that of a broken accordion. 

 Heide stood stunned, and for a moment forgot why she was in such a store. She thought about turning around and saying that she had mistaken this place for another, yet in an instant she remembered Gilbert and the way he had betrayed her in the carriage. This was her chance to change things and make him notice her. 

 "How can I make a man love me?"

The old woman cackled loudly, her fowl breath causing Heide to shiver "Love? Love?! You came here because you think that I am the expert on mending broken hearts? My dear, you are far too young and misguided to know how the world truly works." 

Heide frowned; annoyed that she was being spoken down to "Well if you can't help me then I will find another place." With that, she turned around and started to make her way to the door. 

 A cold hand gripped her arm, pulling her back. "There are no other places." the old witch sneered "Are you giving up already?" 

 "Then don't waste my time and help me." Heide replied firmly. 

 "Tell me how it happened...” the old woman requested. 

 Heide, with reluctance, told her about her relationship with Gilbert and ashamedly mentioned of stumbling on that intimate moment that had troubled her since. The witch cackled. "You really have it bad, don't you? You love him so much, and yet he probably sees you as a child. But I'm sure there's a way to fix this..."

 The old woman brought her over to a chair under a set of bookshelves. She ran a dirty long nail against the book spines, muttering madly to herself until finally she found the one she needed. She brought it down and flipped it open, scanning through rows of writing. 

 "There is something," the witch said after a long silence "But it will cost you a great deal." She took hold of one of Heide's braids, inspecting it carefully "How do you feel about giving me your lovely golden hair...?" She asked.

 Heide frowned. Her hair was one of her best qualities and she wasn't sure about cutting it off for an eccentric old lady that she barely knew. "What do you want with my hair?" She demanded.

 "It's all a part of the spell." The witch said. "I have all the other ingredients, and I just need one part of you to compete it. It will grow back in time..." 

 Although her words were meant to reassure Heide, the cackle made her less sure. But nevertheless, she turned to address the pale, dead eyes before her. 

 "If cutting my hair will make me love him, I will do it." She said, feeling uncomfortable about the way the old nails still clung to her hair. "Take as much as you need."

 "Wunderbar!!" The witch cried. Producing a pair of scissors from her pocket, she cut the braids off, causing the remainder of her hair to unravel. 

 "Is that all?" Heide asked impatiently "Because I'd like to get this done soon."

 "Patience, my child. I still have to collect the other ingredients to make the broth. But you have given me the most essential part." She bent down to take what had looked like an old cauldron from a cupboard and placed it on the table. Consulting the list once more, she went over to the other drawers and shelves rummaging through them for a while and shaking her head as she found things that she did not need. She cursed and continued searching and after an hour, she had gathered a whole array of unusual and grotesque objects, throwing them in the broth as well. Heide spotted a lizard's tail and a couple of toads, the feet still twitching along with other objects that she could not identify and quite frankly did not want to know what they were. 

 The witch stirred the contents around in the cauldron for a while and turned back to the book, making sure that she was following all the steps correctly. 

 "I think this is going along well.” the witch said in satisfaction "But I must warn you that there is a price to pay You must use this sparingly, for it is the darkest magic that has been around. If in the wrong hands, it can change you, and not for the better. You are still young and there is time to turn around and forget this place...yet I am not your mother so it is not my place to tell you what to do." 

 "Change me? In what way?" There was a hint of fear in her voice and she tried not to sustain eye contact with the witch for long. It did seem dangerous, but there was a chance that it was a risk worth taking. 

 The witch took her face in her bony, clawed hands, running a nail against her cheek. Heide trembled, but was paralysed. It was as if the gesture alone had robbed her from the ability of producing any motion. 

 "There are things far too dark for you to know." The witch told her solemnly "Things that should forever remain unsaid and only kept in the deep recesses of history. This potion I will give you may help to turn Gilbert's attention to you, but used to excess can be fatal." As she said this, she poured the dark, gooey liquid into a small ceramic jar.

 "When he is not looking, put two drops into his drink and in an hour, it should work. But this will be temporary so you must do the rest of the work yourself." 

 Heide nodded, determined with this new task at hand. "I will." She said, taking the jar from her. "Thank you." 

 The old woman gave a broken smile and held out a hand "Five Deutschmarks, bitte." 

 Heide reached into the small pouch she had carried with her and produced the coins required. She handed them over to the wrinkly hand that waited for them and received the coins in gratitude. 

 "I will never forget your visit, Heide. You take care of yourself." She cackled loudly, so loud that the surrounding bookshelves shook. Heide was sure that they were going to fall and ran quickly to the door, but when she turned back, the woman was gone and the shelves were still intact. She left the shop, closing the door firmly behind her. 

 But it was only until Heide had reached her house did she give the visit at the magic shop some thought. 

  _How did she know my name?_

Back in the house, Heide's parents were astonished with seeing their daughter's haircut. 

 "Heide...why did you cut your hair like a boy? What has gotten into you?!" Her mother asked furiously.

 Knowing that she could not tell the real reason, in fear that her potion would be confiscated, she ignored the questions and headed to her room. 

 "Young love is so strange..." Herr Augustine sighed, "Maybe I should send for Herr Beilschmidt to visit her. He could probably talk some sense into that girl." 

 

 The next day, Gilbert showed up at the house to take Heide for another ride. The girl felt slightly angry with him, knowing that he had turned her down for the dance, yet she tried to keep calm about it. But it was only after they had ridden straight into the heart of the woods that she was unable to take her mind off the fact that she was touching the waist that probably sweated under the greedy hands of seductress. 

 "Gilbert...I have something to ask you." 

 The Prussian's attention was immediately seized. They climbed off Stein to take a rest and sat on the ground. His red eyes shining, he turned to smile at the girl. 

 "You have never called me by my first name before." Gilbert remarked with a chuckle "It must be serious..."

 "I want to know why you stood me up at the dance." Heide said quickly, getting straight to the point. 

 A long silence passed through them and Gilbert's scarlet gaze was downcast as he remembered the events of that evening. "Oh...Es tut Mir leid, Heide. I was held up on business. You know how things are with soldiers. I knew how important the dance was to you and I tried to get there, but duty didn't let me go." He took one of her hands and gave it a gentle squeeze. "But I know you'd understand, Fräulein. Hence why I did not think an explanation was necessary. Don't worry, there will be plenty more dances." 

 Heide suddenly felt moved by his apology. Even though she knew that he was wrong, she could not help thinking that perhaps one part of her had just been seeing things. After all, there were no other witnesses. 

 "Do you have some water?" Heide asked, realising that she had a chance to make things work her way. 

 "Ja! Natürlich! Are you thirsty?" He took a drum of water out from his bag and handed it to her. She sipped a little bit from it and then, while his back was turned, took out the ceramic jar and sneaked a couple of drops into the opening. Quickly, she put the jar away. 

 "Do you want some too? We have been riding for a while.." Heide said sweetly, holding the drum out to him. 

 "Danke." Gilbert took the drink from her gratefully and to her joy, drank most of it up. 

 Just as promised, there was a change in Gilbert's behaviour. He was slightly drowsier but his tone was a lot more affectionate than usual. He took a seat back on the ground and gazed at Heide properly. 

 "Your hair..." He reached out a hand to touch it "It looks different. It makes you look all the more lovely."

 Heide blushed, smiling as he ran his fingertips through it, staring into her eyes in wonder. "Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?" 

 "Do you really think so?" Her heart was racing as he said this, loving the way his voice had sounded as he spoke such sweet things. 

 "Of course I do." Gilbert took her by the shoulders and moved her towards him. Their faces were close, much closer than they had been before. She was breathing faster, not wanting this moment to end. He moved his fingers towards her cheek and then kissed her gently on both cheeks and then her forehead before his lips finally met her own. 

 The kiss was quite brief, yet to Heide these were the most beautiful moments of her life. It was her first kiss and she did not want it to be the last. In that space of time, she had almost forgotten all about situation in the carriage, to the visit in the magic shop. With closed eyes, she treasured every part of the kiss, but was unprepared for when it ended. 

 Now it was the time to truly claim the Prussian as her own, yet she wasn't sure how to go about it. With some shame, she knew that she was still a virgin and inexperienced with anything related to romance.  But Gilbert did not seem to mind, for he still looked at her with love struck eyes. 

 "Gilbert..." She whispered "I don't really know what I can do here.... can you please help me?" 

 The albino grinned and helped her to unlace her dirndl before beginning to take off his own garments. Yet they did not get far after that, for when Heide was down to her petticoat, the spell was wearing off. 

 "Heide..." Gilbert murmured as she began to undress in front of him "Heide...stop." He had quickly put his own coat over her bare shoulders to cover her up. She has suddenly felt a real, burning shame for he looked so horrified at what was about to happen. For the first time, she had felt so dirty, perhaps even dirtier than seeing the situation in the carriage, since it was she who was becoming the seductress whom she had felt so repulsed and threatened by. 

 He had already did up his buttons and spoke to her with concern. "Look, I really, really like you. I truly do. But you are a child. I am much too old for you."

 Heide's head was bowed and she was sobbing, too distressed to look at him in the eye. "I...I thought you loved me." She wept. 

 "I love you as a friend." Gilbert responded, patting her hand in comfort "And when you are older, you may do this with someone you really, truly love. Right now, you are still so young and there is so much in the world for you to live for. You can be anything you want when you are an adult. You can have anyone when you are old enough."

 "But I don't want just anyone. I want _you_..." Heide wailed, "Do you think that I am not good enough? I will try to be the perfect woman for you. Please, just give me a chance."

 Gilbert looked at her wearily. "It’s time I take you home. I leave on Monday. Come on." 

 Once they had arrived back to the house, Heide stormed to her room instantly. Her father, confused went to speak to Gilbert yet the Prussian was too embarrassed to explain the situation, for he knew that it could be misconstrued. From an overprotective father's position, Gilbert could well be an older, desperate man taking advantage of an innocent young girl. It may well ruin his reputation, especially as a soldier. He could be the laughing stock of the whole of Prussia. And Frederick the Great would most likely banish him from his ranks. He could not let that happen. 

 "Please, Herr Beilschmidt. I need to know. Heide has been very sad lately and I just want to know why that has been the case." 

 Gilbert sighed, "Please just take good care of her, give her as much love as you can and nurture her passion in history. And tell her to forget about me. I'm sorry, Herr Augustine...but I cannot be the one to help your daughter." 

 The other man frowned "I don't understand. What happened? Herr Beilschmidt, you must tell me!"

 "Auf Wiedersehen..." Gilbert muttered grimly as he turned and walked out and far away into the dying light. Away from this house and family and away from the girl who had been so misguided. 

 

 

 Heide did not see Gilbert after that. Months passed by yet she could not get the soldier out of her head. Thinking about him only left her experiencing a confusing mixture of emotions. She was furious with him for leaving her behind but at the same time, she missed him bitterly. The scarlet eyes and the dazzling smile filled her dreams and even though she could almost feel the silvery strands brush against her face, she would wake up and realise that he was all just a figment of her imagination. Her parents seemed to have forgotten about him and the girl became more withdrawn, knowing that she had no one to confide in. Nobody would understand and she just felt it was better to keep it all to herself, to never bother anyone about it. 

 One afternoon, Heide was cleaning the house and her heart almost sank as her hand bumped against something that she had forgotten about, something that was given to her so long ago. 

 It was the history book that Gilbert had given her. Yet there was something very different about it that she had not noticed before. On the cover were Prussian soldiers in their fine uniforms, riding their horses, but it was the central figure which shocked her. 

 A tall, pale soldier, the same one who rode with her in the woods was smiling proudly at her, hands on the reins of his horse. Heide's eyes filled with hot, angry tears and before she could stop herself, she wept uncontrollably on the floor, cradling the book in her arms like it was the only thing she has left. After she had finally released all the frustration and sadness in her, she felt limp and weak. Crawling into the bed, she clutched onto the book and traced her fingers over Gilbert's face, wishing more than ever for him to be with her once again. 

 "Mein Schatz...." She sighed sadly to the painted face "Oh I'm so sorry for driving you away. I had loved you for so long, and yet I was not good enough for you. But I will find you again, and we'll be together, you'll see. I will make myself a better person." At that, she planted a kiss on the soldier's face, hoping that it was enough to make him remember her. Yet at the back of her mind, she knew that he would never receive it. For the next few hours, she immersed herself into the book, reading about all the adventures that the Prussian soldiers had and the brave feats that they committed. Gilbert especially was the most courageous of all, and reading about him made her wish for his presence even more. 

 But suddenly, something snapped. A realisation had finally come to her. Heide threw down the book. Of course! It was no use crying about it when she could actually do something to bring him back. But what? She thought for a while, pacing around the room as she did so. Turning to her cupboard, she remembered that she still had some potion left. Grabbing the jar, she placed it into her pocket and began to pack frantically, throwing in her belongings into a bag without any care. Last of all, she took the history book and placed it into her bag as well. 

 Later, she had snuck into her father's study and searched for any maps or atlases that would help her on her journey. After much frantic searching, she found one map and hurriedly folded it and put it in her pocket before making her way out.

 Once outside, the air was starting to grow cold, the skies grey and unwelcoming. Heide was no longer sure whether sneaking away on this journey was such a good idea after all. She has no food and knew that she did not have enough money to sustain herself. What would a young girl like herself be able to do on the streets? She thought about turning around and going home but the hope of seeing Gilbert again had pushed her on. She has to keep going now. 

 Heide walked up through the forest and then to town. To her disappointment every store was closed. But then, a brief glimpse into the dark alleyway propelled her to continue walking. The magic store, the one place that could perhaps offer her some more answers. Whilst she was in town, there was no better place that could help her to fulfil her quest. Now, with more determination than ever, she knocked on the door. 

 "I had a feeling that we'd be seeing each other soon." The old lady said gratefully, as she opened the door for Heide, ushering her through. Once Heide was seated, the witch resumed to her place by the fireplace. "Would you like a cup of tea, my dear?"

 "I want another remedy." Heide said firmly.

 "Remedy?" The witch raised her light eyebrows "Wasn't the potion that I had made for you enough?" 

 Heide sighed, "No.It was only temporary. I need something stronger."

 As soon as she said this, the witch threw back her grey head, cackling loudly "STRONGER?! Don't you remember what I had told you before? I said that it wouldn't last for long and you had to do the rest of the work yourself."

 Heide turned scarlet, humiliated by the woman's reaction as it brought back the embarrassment of her failure "I _did!"_ She insisted angrily "I tried so hard to gain his affections, but all of a sudden he just stopped!"

 The witch tutted to herself "You are expecting far too much, child." She said, wagging a finger in the girl's face "What makes you think that you are so special? You have to _work_ for a man's heart. Look at you!" She poked Heide in the ribs, causing her to jolt "Look at you! There is barely anything to you. You're as skinny as a rake and flat as a washboard. An older man wouldn't even bat an eyelash at you." 

 Heide felt tears well in her eyes as the woman criticised her, but tried to hold them back "Gilbert loves me." She said firmly, pushing away the hurtful words "And he will see me! You're wrong! You're COMPLETELY WRONG!" Before she could control herself, rage filled every inch of her being and she began knocking books from the table, kicking anything that was in her path. 

 But rather than being shocked, or asking her to leave the building, the older woman took her by the shoulders and set her back down. She was shaking with so much anger that she had held back for so long that the witch left the room momentarily and returned with a hot cup of tea. 

 "Drink up, child." The witch said calmly, handing her the cup. Heide wanted to drop the cup on the floor in defiance but she was much too exhausted to do so. The witch took a seat beside her, scrutinising her as she struggled to gain her composure. 

 "You really love him?" She asked after a long silence. Heide took one sip at the tea, which was surprisingly rather sweet, despite its unappetising, black appearance. 

 "More than anything." Heide sighed, "I just want him to like me..."

 "Hmmm..." The witch sat her chin against a bony, clawed hand. "Heide...you must know that these things take time. Witchcraft cannot just simply be the answer to everything. Why don't you just go and see him, spend a few days and really get acquainted with him? Also, you must not forget that you are still so very young."

 "Younger girls than me have been married before." Heide said quickly. "Can't you just give me a spell to make me older? I will pay you well."

 As soon as payment was mentioned, the blue, lifeless orbs began to light up "How much are you willing to pay?"

 "Everything I have." Heide said, "You can cut my hair again if that would help."

 "That won't be necessary..." The witch said, a smile creeping on her lips "Let's see how much you have."

 Heide took out her pouch and emptied all the coins on the table before the witch. The clawed hands rubbed together in glee. It wasn't a lot, but it was worth more than what she would earn in a month. "This will do nicely." She replied, grabbing all the coins greedily. 

 "Now, give me the spell!" Heide demanded. 

 The witch produced a potion from one of the drawers, "Here you go." She said with a smile "And don't forget...you must make the effort too. Now, if that is all you want I bid you farewell."

 "Tschüss!" Heide said, taking the potion and walking to the door. There was some cheeriness in her voice as she started to realise that things may not be so unattainable after all. 

 "Before you go..." The witch said quickly, stopping the girl in her tracks "I want you to keep something in mind: Don't drink too much of the potion. This is very dark magic."

 "Ja, ja." Heide sighed. She had heard this all before and was going to be sensible about it. "I know. Goodbye." And with that, she turned around, braids blowing in the cold wind as she stepped outdoors and walked down into the distance. 

 The witch watched her leave and once she had turned the corner, she shut the door. Knowing that she was out of earshot, she began to cackle to herself darkly. 

 "Stupid girl." 

 

 Heide spent most of her journey riding inside stock carriages, crouching low so that nobody would spot her. She was wondering whether spending all her money on the transformation potion was really worth it. Sooner or later she would be found and on top of that she needed to find something to eat. A couple of days passed, until finally when she was sure that she was going to collapse in exhaustion and hunger, she had reached her destination. 

 Just in front of her was the Charlottenburg palace. Heide gasped, stunned by its majestic beauty. It was almost surreal that she had made it so far. But there was one problem: was Gilbert there, and was he going to remember her? She frowned. She did not come all the way to Prussia only to have doubts. Now it was her chance to win his heart, hopefully forever. 

 She ran up towards the gate, hoping to open it when two guards standing out front stopped her. 

 "Little girl, you are not allowed her." 

 Heide looked at the guard who spoke. He was tall and imposing, his steely gaze intimidating her so much that she wanted to turn around and go back. But she bit her tongue and tried to keep calm as she thought of a way to get inside. Perhaps, if she has taken the potion earlier, she might have been let in. 

 "My name is Heide Augustine and I've come to see one of the Prussian soldiers who lives here. His name is Gilbert Beilschmidt."

 The man widened his eyes in surprise but this was short lived, for he reverted back to seriousness. "How do you know about him? And what makes you think that he would want to see you?"

 Heide gritted her teeth, speaking as confidently as she could "Herr Beilschmidt is a very good friend of mine. He visited my village a month ago. He always promised to take me to this place, so now I am here." Saying this, she took hold of the guard's arm, peering directly into his eyes in hopes that she could persuade him "You can't prevent _friends_ from visiting him." 

 The guard coughed in embarrassment, whilst the other gave a small smile "We'll take you to him." He said kindly. 

 "Danke." 

 Heide followed them unsteadily through the gates and upstairs into the palace. From so many days of no food and drink, she was very light headed. The intricate patterns of the garden did not interest her, for she was far too giddy to appreciate her surroundings. She ignored the pain in her head, knowing that she was so close to seeing the one thing that was going to make her feel happy once more. 

 After what had seemed like an eternity, they were inside the palace. Gilbert was already notified and had rushed over to the girl, surprised to see her. 

 "Heide...how did you get here?" He was stunned, but somewhat pleased that she had made the journey. "Heide?"

 The girl did not answer. With exhaustion, hunger and the joy of seeing the albino, she closed her eyes and fainted into Gilbert's arms. 

 "Get the girl something to eat!" The Prussian shouted "Sofort!" 

 An hour later, Heide had awoken on a soft queen-sized bed. It was much different to her humble bed at home. As she ran her hands over the wooden frame, she realised that it was baroque. She recalled reading about such antiques in catalogues, but never did she think that she could actually lie on one, let alone see one at such a close range. 

 "Beautiful, isn't it?" 

 Heide sat up quickly to see Gilbert standing in front of her holding a tray of breakfast. "Take it easy. You're still regaining your strength." He sat the tray in front of her and took a seat at the foot of the bed. "I have many questions for you, but eat first and then we'll talk." 

 The girl immediately devoured the slices of toast that were before her, too hungry to eat politely. But realising that the Prussian was still watching her, she stopped. "Entschuldigung..." She apologised, wiping the speck of jam that got on her chin "I'm just so hungry..."

 "No need." Gilbert smiled "Take your time. Also, do try the orange juice, it's delicious." 

 She took a sip from the expensive glass, appreciating the sweet taste of the concoction. 

 "Hand squeezed orange juice." Gilbert told her "Just how I like it. Now, Heide I need to ask you something."

 Putting down the glass, she turned her attention to him.

 "How did you find my place?" He asked "And did you travel alone?" 

 "I just followed a map and rode on a few stock carts." Heide replied calmly, wondering why his tone quickly changed to one of concern. "I thought I would never see you again. But now I'm here and I can stay with you, right?" 

 Gilbert's jaw dropped. "Heide...don't get the wrong idea..."

 But Heide did not want to hear the rest of what he had to say. She had made so many sacrifices to see him and it was too much of a shame to turn around and head back "I ran from home to find you." She said "I don't know why my father sent you away, but I'm here now. I want to be here for you as a friend." 

 He gave a small smile "I appreciate what you've done." Gilbert said, putting a hand on her shoulder "I really do. But do you realise how much danger you had put yourself through? What if we were combat? And you know that a big city is not safe for a person as young as you. Tomorrow I will take you back home. Your parents would be very worried." 

 "Herr Beilschmidt, you don't understand." Heide gasped desperately, peering into his eyes "I want to be with you. I don't want to come back. I have been away from you for too long. Please, don't leave me alone again. I need you." As she said this, her voice trembled yet to her disappointment no tears came out. If she was able to weep, maybe then Gilbert would be more likely to want to let her stay. "You promised." She choked "You said that you would show me your kingdom. But now you want to send me back. I thought you were better." 

 Gilbert tried to soothe her, but she was much too angry. As he placed his hands on her shoulders, she pulled away "No! Don't touch me!" She screamed, "You _lied_ to me. Is it because I am not beautiful enough? Is it because I am too young? I HATE YOU!" 

 "Heide...what are you talking about?" The albino was bewildered. 

 "You know exactly what I'm talking about!" She said angrily "You left me all alone at the dance, even though you said that you were going to dance with me. And I saw you...WITH THAT WHORE!" 

 Gilbert looked around anxiously, as if he was afraid that someone would overhear "Keep your voice down, Heide." He pleaded, "Please keep your voice down and I'll explain." 

 But by then Heide had completely lost all sense of reasoning. "There is nothing to explain. You broke my heart. And I'll be glad to leave you! Now go, or I'll scream!" 

 He stood for a while, so she grabbed the tray, still with the half eaten toast, and threw it. The edge of the tray smacked him on the forehead, but everything else smashed on the floor. He ran out of the room in fright.  

 After he had left, Heide slowly recovered from her rage. She stared at the mess forlornly, regretting deeply what she had done. Even though he had let her in his home and offered her something to eat and a place to sleep, she had blown her one chance to win his heart. He was not going to like her now. In fact, she was certain that he was going to feel more inclined to send her back home. 

 That evening, Heide could hear some laughter downstairs. She hadn't left the room since the whole incident at breakfast and was much too embarrassed to see anyone. But she was curious as to what could be making all that noise. 

 Slipping out of her room, she made her way downstairs, keeping in the shadows and out of sight. But when she opened the large door to the ballroom, she was speechless. There were people everywhere, all clothed in fine gowns and dashing suits and uniforms. They all looked so happy and waltzing together, having a wonderful time. Even though Heide had been to a dance before, this was different. These people were possibly the richest in the country and were dancing to a real waltz. It had put whatever she saw in Bavaria to shame. Her heart thumped in excitement, for she wanted so badly to join them all and forget her troubles. Yet she remembered how frightened the Prussian was of her. There was no way she could walk in and join those people. He was going to send her away for certain. 

 Her hand bumped against her pocket and she remembered the potion that the witch had given her. She quickly drank it all, knowing that using a few drops from last time did little effect. Then, she raced through the corridors, until she found a woman's room with dresses suitable for the ball. She felt herself growing taller and her arms becoming longer as the potion transformed her. Quickly, she checked herself in the mirror, and saw a blonde woman looking back at her, complete with a well-endowed figure and unblemished skin. She smiled, put on the dress and got to work with the make up at the dressing table. 

 

 Gilbert was sitting down, busy talking to some ladies when his scarlet eyes drifted towards the open door. A hush filled the crowd as a visitor went in. At first, he could not see her, but after they had shifted, she was there, radiating in all her beauty. He had never seen her in his whole life, yet at the same time it seemed as if he might have known her. Strangely, he felt his heart race as the woman strode towards him, cornflower blue eyes locked into his gaze. She was not dressed in the most expensive gown, but there was a certain value in the woman herself. 

 For a moment, it seemed as if she was about to speak to him, but she smiled teasingly and turned away, ignoring him as if he was insignificant. An older man approached her, one gloved hand out in eagerness. 

 "Tanz mit mir, Fräulein?" The man asked. 

 She stole another glance at Gilbert before turning back to him. It seemed as if she was purposely leading him on, making him jealous in the process. "Ja, I'd love to." She replied, taking his hand. 

 Gilbert looked on, mouth agape. The man looked old enough to be her father and was not even the most attractive in the room. He was. His pride felt bruised and jealousy began to take over. Was she going to simply reject him? It was lunacy. No woman had ever turned him down. What was so special about that older gentleman anyway? 

  _I will dance with that woman._ He thought with determination. 

 For a while, he stood awkwardly watching the woman twirl effortlessly with the man before changing partners. Every man who she danced with was impressed by her technique while the women all gasped and whispered in amazement behind their fans. Gilbert frowned, disliking the way the other men could put their hands on her waist. She was alluring, but at the same time, he wanted to get to know her more, for he felt he had never seen her in his kingdom before. Who was this mysterious stranger, and how could he claim her affections?

 Nervously, he walked up to the woman, who had decided to take a break and walked out to the balcony whilst the dancers carried on. "Guten Abend…" He said, to which she turned around. To his amazement, she looked even more beautiful close up.

 "Guten Abend, Herr Beilschmidt." The woman replied, smiling slightly, her hand rested on the balcony. "Do we know each other?"

 "Well, I must know you, if you are able to get into this ball." He said with a chuckle. Perhaps one of the guards had invited her over. Anything was possible. 

 She moved a blonde strand away from her face, scanning him front head to toe. "I have my ways…" She smirked "But you probably want to go back to your ball, so to avoid wasting your time."

 "You're not wasting my time!" Gilbert said quickly "You're…You're worth every second!"

 She giggled in her hand at his bashfulness. "Oh my, you really know how to make a woman special. How many women do you say this to?" 

 Gilbert's eyes widened. She had such a clever tongue. This woman was really something different. Straight away, he knew that she was not going to be an easy catch. It was time for a more direct approach.

 "You are a very fine woman…" Gilbert said, his cheeks turning pink "And I just thought that you would get lonely standing out here. Don't you have a man to accompany you?"

 The blonde stranger laughed softly "My private life does not concern you. I just prefer to look at the view. One must have a break now and then." But she then gave a sigh and stared away into the distance. "And I take it that you're a lonely man, Herr Beilschmidt?"

 Hearing those words caused him to pause. How did she know so much about him? Even though he did have many colleagues and friends in the ranks, he often felt lonely, as if there was a gap that needed to be filled. He tried desperately to seek for a companion to assist him with this, but the relationship was always so short lived. It was as if she could see right through him. Maybe, just maybe she was the one. 

 "I do feel lonely at times." Gilbert admitted, finding it unusual that he was just confiding to this stranger "And I travel sometimes to take a break from duty and keep in touch with the locals. But it's hard to find someone who really understands me, you know?" He laughed, "Maybe I'm just too awesome to be understood. There was this one girl who tried to visit me though. Travelled all the way from Bavaria to see me. But things are so complicated with her at the moment and I don't want to bore you with the details."

 The woman could not believe her ears. Since this morning's incident, she was trying to convince herself that Gilbert didn't care about her at all, but here he was, talking about her casually to a stranger. 

 "Do tell me." The woman said, putting a hand on his. He looked up, surprised at the touch, but her smile instantly comforted him. There was nothing to fear in these eyes. But really, this stranger was secretly figuring out a way to get into the soldier's mind. 

 "She's very young." He began "And loves to read books. Rather pretty, actually. But very quick-tempered. I upset her deeply and I have no idea how to make it up to her." As he said this, he me her eyes once more, thinking that she might know how to resolve this situation. "As a woman, do you know how one can apologise?" 

 The blonde thought for a while "I think…" She said finally "That you must do everything you can to show that you are sorry. Maybe then she will forgive you."

 For a while, everything was silent. The Prussian then realised why he had come out on the balcony in the first place. “Can I have this dance?” He asked

 The woman smiled and linked hands with him, more than happy that she was finally given the chance to waltz with him. His hand held her delicate and small waist and she danced skillfully, being as light as a feather. Never, had he danced with a woman with so much elegance. It was possible that she had practiced often, yet he never had the chance to ask about it.

 Yet while they waltzed, still without words a lingering fear brewed in the back of her head. Time was ticking and she could not flirt with him for too long in case the spell was to run out. Quickly, she grabbed him by the cheek and planted a kiss on his mouth. 

 "Wow..." Gilbert gasped, taken aback by the kiss. 

 "You have a good heart." The woman said finally, in response to his earlier statement "But you must put these worries to rest. The night is still young." Now in this new form, she was able to do the unthinkable. It was as if it had provided her with a coat of armour. She traced her fingers down his thigh, eyeing him seductively.

 Immediately, he drew her into his arms, kissing her passionately. Even though she was able to keep her emotions in control throughout their encounter, she had succumbed to his embrace, falling weak to his kisses and running her hands through the silvery strands. "Oh…Herr Beilschmidt…" she whispered. He was kissing her neck now and she swooned hopelessly "We should find somewhere more private…" 

 He nodded, flushed at thought of such a passionate moment being scrutinised by prying eyes. "You're right. Come to my room." Then, as if like a fairytale, he took her by the hand and escorted her through the crowd and up the stairs. The journey was so long, and she grew anxious that the spell might wear off, but to her relief, he had opened the door to his room. 

 The rest of the night was far too much to comprehend. It was so rich and real, and yet it was too good to be true. He had allowed her to lie on the bed, as he removed his clothes. His porcelain skin shone in the moonlight and she blushed, knowing that it was the first time she was ever going to spend an evening with a man. Once he was naked, he gently removed her dress until they were both bare, skin on skin. 

 They made love effortlessly. The blonde quickly learned what to do and soon was enjoying every moment without embarrassment. He was gentle with her and did not do anything to her unless she had asked for it. Finally, at the last act of their passion, they had fallen asleep in each other’s arms, the woman so grateful and so safe next to him. Once she had awoken, it took her a while to fully get her head around it. The whole night had been so magical, exactly what she had worked for so long. She was about to plant a kiss to his sleeping face, before she caught sight of her hand.

 In the dull light of the approaching dawn, it had appeared so grey. She thought that it was simply a shadow, but when she moved, she noticed that it was getting longer. The woman looked in the mirror, noticing with shock that her arm was changing colour. She turned back to Gilbert, frightened that he would see. Perhaps, this was the side effect of the potion. 

Hastily, she got dressed and ran back to her room. Her transformation was beginning to take shape and she could feel the dress becoming much too large for her. By the time she shut the door, she had turned back into a teenager. After taking a bath and getting dressed, she climbed back to bed, still in awe from all that she had experienced. Before she closed her eyes, she hoped that her arm would revert back to its natural skin tone. 

 

 But the grey on her arm never went away. She tried washing it off, but it remained, as stark as ever. Heide put on a coat, hoping that nobody would notice. When Gilbert came to retrieve her, he was surprised with how cheery she was, given the mood she was in yesterday. Nevertheless, there was still some sadness in her eyes when she realised that this might be the last time she would ever see this palace. She made sure to take in all her surroundings, every detail, and every stick of furniture for she knew that this memory might be significant to her one day. Then, she climbed into the carriage and Gilbert called out to the driver to go on. 

 For most of the journey, Heide was much too awkward to speak to Gilbert after all the events that had happened last night. The Prussian was silent as well, perhaps dreading the idea of bringing her home. She knew that he had cared about her, for he had spoke about her with so much fondness. But this time, he kept his distance. Several questions spun around her head. Was he ashamed of her? Did he perhaps make the connection last night? But it was impossible. She had been so careful.

 Regardless whether or not he did know that it was Heide that he had spent the evening with last night, she never knew. She knew that it was only provoke suspicion if she had asked him, and so the evening remained merely as a memory and nothing more. 

 "Now Heide…" Gilbert said, as he walked her back to the house "I want you to be a good girl and do everything you are told. You're bright for your age and I'm sure that you will become very knowledgable when you are old. Have you given any thought on what you will do when you are older? A scholar, perhaps?"

 "Nein…" Heide replied, as a smile began to sweep across her face "I will be an antique dealer. The best one in the world." She was sure that that was exactly what she wanted to do. And because of her knowledge in history and historical artefacts, she knew that it was going to be a long-lived passion. A long-lived passion, sadly that was going to forever keep the love for a Prussian soldier in her mind alive. The soldier in the woods, who had nurtured her knowledge when most of the people around her did not, and the soldier who taught her to ride in the woods. The one, who she had fallen in love with, shared her first kiss and whom she had lost her innocence to. There was never going to be anyone else quite like him, and for the rest of her long, but lonely life she was going to plunge herself into her work in a place that would keep the Prussian kingdom strong, before it would crumble many, many years later. 

 But in that last moment, while she was sure that he was going to leave her life forever, she put a hand on his. It felt so warm and comforting and she wanted to hold it even longer, but eventually she had to let go.

 The albino smiled, seeing her hand on his and patted it briefly "I think you will be able to do it." He said encouragingly "Don't ever give up on your dreams." 

 "I won't…" She said "And thank you." And with that, he saluted, turned and walked away. 

 As the tall, pale figure grew smaller and smaller as he journeyed into the distance, a strange determination had entered her mind and burned in her heart once more. Briefly, her irises turned into the deepest black ever imaginable and the pupils within them, the bloodiest red. These took in the man's features, along with all the details of the palace and remained for a long time in the deep recesses of her mind. 

 

"I won't ever give up on you… _Mein Schatz_." 

**Author's Note:**

> Translation key: 
> 
> Der Soldat in den Wald: This translates roughly as the soldier in the woods. I had made this the title of the story since it is Heide’s encounter with this soldier that changes her life significantly and ultimately transforms her personality into something sinister. It is this witchcraft that we see in her future in the stories of Mein Schatz and Another side of you. 
> 
> Fräulein: Usually a formal way to address a young woman, although this way of address is less common in recent years.
> 
> Entschuldigung: Excuse me/sorry
> 
> Großvater: Grandfather 
> 
> Ja: Yes
> 
> Sicher: Certainly (Northern dialect)
> 
> Auf Wiedersehen: Goodbye/Until we meet again
> 
> Es tut mir leid: I’m very sorry/ sorry from the bottom of my heart
> 
> Vatti: Just a more affectionate and childish way of saying father. It is the equivalent of papa. 
> 
> Vater: Father
> 
> Guten Tag: Good day
> 
> Stein: Stone. This is the name I had thought would suit Gilbert’s horse, as it is meant to resemble its strength as a horse in the military. 
> 
> Wunderbar: Wonderful
> 
> Natürlich: Certainly
> 
> Danke: Thank you
> 
> Mein Schatz: My precious. This is a reference to the other stories of when Frau Augustine pursued Gilbert as she tried to make him into a possession of her own. 
> 
> Tschüss: Good bye
> 
> Sofort: Right away
> 
> Tanz mit mir: Dance with me
> 
> Guten Abend: Good evening
> 
> Nein: No


End file.
